Storm
Storm is a mutant. She is also a very notable member of the X-Men. She left the team for a brief amount of time before rejoining after being possessed by the Shadow King, a villain with a particular interest in her since she was of early age. Physical appearance As a child, Ororo wore a garment over her head and a brown tunic. Throughout her life, she had blue eyes and dark skin, a common trait of Africans. As an adult, while ruling Africa, she wore a white and gold strapless tank-top, designed specifically for her. She also wore a bracelet around her neck, going from the top of her neck and the bottom of it as well. Her most distinguishing feature while in the outfit was her white and gold skirt, going from her waist and via a cut in the fabric's side, revealing her legs and sandals. History As a child, Storm received bulling and harassment at the hands of the Shadow King. Though she tried her hardest, she could not keep the demon away from her memories and fell victim to each of his attacks on her mind. She became his slave and puppet, feeling sorrow for her uselessness in getting away from the foe. Her life continued to be ruled by this villain until she was given assistance by Charles Xavier following her first meeting of the latter. Charles was able to defeat the villain and save her from the horrors she had endured. After he saved her, Storm would dedicated her life willingly to Charles Xavier, becoming a member of his X-Men and becoming known for her involvement in many of the X-Men's achievements and fights during the group's expansive history. Personality Ororo is generally caring for the other members of the X-Men. As was shown when she tried to calm Angel after his transformation by Mister Sinister, Storm prefers to talk out rather than have a fight break out. She does not always believe it to be necessary to go against another member of her team and clearly does not want to see anyone hurt. She is similar to fellow X-Man Beast in that way. Despite being the queen of Africa, she does not let it stop any of her humble nature. She continued to be a very nice woman and welcome any mutant willing to learn into the Xavier Mansion. She shows genuine compassion for anyone she cares about, such as Angel and Charles Xavier. She will go to the ends of the Earth to help others in need, regardless of them being a mutant or human. Storm shared several characteristics with Charles Xavier. The most evident was her ability to care for others and see the good in everyone. Storm allowed Rogue to come back into the X-Men. Granted, given Wolverine's leadership of the team, it was probably not Storm's place to decide who stayed on the team, but she clearly treated Rogue well after she rejoined. As a child, she was scared of others and seemed to have been inexperienced in standing up for herself. It wasn't until Xavier came into her life and saved her from the Shadow King that she started to finally take the ultimate step in order to gain the courage to be bold. She and the other X-Men all seemed to have no problem allowing Emma Frost in, though she was not presently a member at the time of her inclusion. Storm could possibly have lost any type of suspicion after Emma Frost fought and saved her from the Shadow King by herself. Storm's opinion on generally every X-Men could be categorized as good due to her natural ability to care for others. Storm's life can be viewed as a real life story of "from rags to richness" as she grew up stealing and being a thief to become a very beautiful goddess of Africa and is shown constant praise by her people. Though Storm's leadership of Africa was never seen, it can be assumed her people enjoyed her and only questioned her actions when she started to use her powers to create storms in order to prevent a nonexistent fire conducted in her mind by the Shadow King. Powers and Abilities *'Atmokinesis': Several times in the past, Storm has been described as a "sculptress". This is (arguably) the best way to describe her mutant mastery over weather, and certain forms of energy. When Storm uses her psionic powers, she sees the world as colorful, constantly changing energy patterns, rather than solid matter. These energy patterns can be "molded" to Storm's will to create a vast number of effects which mainly deal with weather manipulation. Storm is greatly in tune with nature and the elements. She can feel them, and likewise they react to her emotional state. She can manipulate weather patterns on a variety of scales, including the ability to summon large and violent thunderstorms and blizzards, as well as sleet and hail. Storm can also use the weather as a weapon. She can summon lightning bolts from the sky that can be used to blind, stun, or severely burn her opponents even to the point of death. She can also use this ability as a concussive force. *'Flight': She has the ability to fly by gliding on wind currents. She can also move objects or other people with the wind or create a dome of air pressure to deflect attacks. Storm's power over air pressure has also been used to crush powerful objects. Storm's powers grant her the ability to fly as high as the atmosphere can be stretched by using her mastery over wind. She can even carry other people with her. Ororo flies at high speeds, with her maximum flight speed being unknown. Relationships Allies Charles Xavier Before Storm met Charles, she thought she was nothing. Because of her dictation and prosecution at the hands of Shadow King, she felt no one cared if she was alive and believed her existence to be a waste of time. With Shadow King's continuous attacks on her, she gave up. She felt entirely low for his domination on her, however Charles made her fell otherwise. As a child, she was accompanied by him during her final confrontation with the Shadow King before becoming an adult. Cyclops Wolverine Shadowcat Jean Grey Nightcrawler Beast Rogue Forge Angel Enemies Magneto Avalanche Blob Toad Quicksilver Domino Appearances Trivia *Despite being such a popular character, Storm's role in the series has been criticized as being very small. One of the several critiques being that she receives the least amount of focus or screentime out of any of the X-Men. This is partly true as she had only appeared in half of the series. Another common complaint being that she was usually the first to be defeated, some claimed this to be the writers way of promoting and focusing on Wolverine. *Storm's relationship with Angel is deprived from the Ultimate Marvel comics instead of the mainline of books, which were used for the rest of the series for the most part. Category:X-Men Category:Mutants